


Youtube Imagines

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Captian Sparklez - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, Comforting, Cuties, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches, Imagines, Jealousy, M/M, Sadness, Some sadness, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, a lot of fluff, and more characters, baths, first chapter sets out the rules and characters, forgotten birthdays, horror games, more jealousy, relationships to be added as requests come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: This is gonna be a book based on Youtubers that I like. You may request at anytime!





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own any of these people*

Hello!

I can write about any Youtuber from the list below:

Markiplier

Jacksepticeye

Crankgameplays

Pewdiepie

Marzia 

Dan Howell

Phil Lester

Rooster Teeth

Funhaus 

Achievement Hunter

MatPat

Steph

Natewantstobattle

Game Grumps 

VanossGaming

Ohmwrecker

H2ODelirious

MiniLadd

Terroriser 

Gassy Mexican

Daithi De Nogla 

Chilled Chaos 

ZeRoyalViking

TiffyQuake 

Rosanna Pansino 

Good Mythical Morning

Cryaotic

 

I'll add more if I think of anymore.

Also I love AU's a lot and I will wrote any. (ex. Undertale, FnAF, Soulmates..) 

Dark sides (AntiSepticEye, Darkiplier, Natemare ect.) are welcome too!

If you have any OTP's I can write too if you don't want a x reader story.

 

ALSO:

If you want your name in the story just tell me or I'll put (y/n)

 

Please request!! See you all later!


	2. Markiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancee over so i guess i’ll lend you my couch for the night AU. Prompt from Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

(Y/N)

The final credits rolled down the screen as I got up and cracked a few joints. My movie marathon was going strong. I glanced at the clock on the cable box. 2:15 am. Nice. I got off my sofa crease and grabbed my next movie suggestion. My stomached growled a bit since I finished off my popcorn 20 minutes into the movie. I really need to start controlling myself. 

I decided to go to the kitchen first so I wouldn’t leave during the movie. But to my misfortune, I didn’t have anymore snacks. “Well, shit. I guess I’ll go buy some.” I muttered to myself. There was a corner store across the street from me that was open 24 hours, they’ll have what I need. I gathered up my shoes and a over sized hoodie and headed for the door. My dog whined when she saw me head out.

“I’ll be back (dog name). I’ll even get you a treat.” I promised. He/she seemed to understand and sulked back to the sofa. I sighed and walked out, but was stopped when my foot came into contact with a large lump on the ground. It jumped and sat up quickly. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there I-” I cut myself off when I looked at the man in front of me. He was beautiful.

His dark brown eyes gazed into my (E/C) ones. His red hair fell into his eyes as he straightened himself out. “Oh no, you’re fine! I was the one in the way.” he reassured me. We stood there for a moment “Is there reason that you are in the hallway?” I questioned. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed “Well, my roommate has his uh, fiancee over at he kicked me out….” That’s why there’s a lot of moans from over there…

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Mark.” he stuck his hand out and I shook it. “I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you Mark!” I replied happily. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you up at 2 in the morning?” he asked. “Well, I was having a movie marathon and I ran out of snacks.” I shrugged. Mark let out a laugh “I hate when that happens. I won’t hold you any longer, I hope I see you later!” I patted his shoulder and said “You’ll get through this, Mark. They’ll probably be done soon.” 

I walked down the hallway, but I stopped. I can’t leave Mark out here. I know Sean, his roommate, so I should trust Mark, right? It’s not right to have someone sleep out here, it’s gross. I turned back around and squatted down to Mark’s slouched figure. He turned to be with a puzzled look “Wha-” I cut him off “So, I feel really bad having you stay out here. You can take the sofa for tonight.” He was about to protest when I put up my hand to stop him “No buts, I trust you since I trust Sean. Now stop protesting.” 

He nodded and I opened my front door and ushered him in. “I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.” I said, opening my cabinet and grabbing them. He took them and sat on the couch “Thank you, (Y/N). I really do appreciate this.” he said earnestly. I shook my head “It’s not a problem, Mark. Have a good sleep.” With that, I made my way to my room and flopped down on the bed. I drifted off to sleep with my dog at my feet. 

I awoke with sunlight streaming through my window. I squinted and got up. Is Mark still here? Slowly I made my way to the living room and saw no one there. Strange. My eyes saw a piece of paper on the counter and I picked it up.

Thank you (Y/N) for letting me stay the night. I left earlier so I could go see Sean. I hope to see you again. Call me? Xxx-xxx-xxxx 

I smiled and pinned the note to my fridge. Maybe inviting him over wasn't a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send in some suggestions or requests. Bye!!!


	3. Jacksepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind what youtuber it is with (probably mark or jack) but could you write bumping into them and realising that they are your soulmate? Only if you want to though. The first words your soulmate will say to you is written on your arm.
> 
> For Septibean

(Y/N)

Fucking shit.

Theses are the words written on my arm. Why couldn’t my soulmate say something else?? It’s their first impression too! My best friend’s arm reads “You’re so beautiful.” Can I have that? Maybe I’m being too harsh… 

I sighed and stepped out into the cold morning air. Snow fell softly to the ground as everyone milled around town. I glanced at my phone and saw I had enough time to get some coffee before I had to meet my friend. My boots scuffled through the light layer of snow as I went along the sidewalk. Finally, the small cafe came into view and I sighed in relief. The door opened and the smell of baked goods and fresh coffee filled my nose.

I smiled and got into line behind a man. My eyes wandered across the menu, but I already knew what I wanted. Slowly, the line inched forward and I got to the front. I ordered (F/D) and waited over at a table. Soon, my name was called and I grabbed my drink. I turned around and walked out the door, but I didn’t get very far. My body slammed into another as my hot drink splashed over the other person and I. 

“Fucking shit!” an Irish voice cried out. My eyes widened and I gasped. The man before me was beautiful. He had dyed green hair and a pair of glasses on. “My bad, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” I muttered. The man’s eyes widened too as he pulled me off to the side. “What did you say?” he asked. The man rolled up his sleeve and the words I had just spoken were written there. I too rolled up my sleeve and he saw the words. “Well, um this is weird. Definitely not how I thought I would meet my soulmate.” I laughed. He let out a laugh a said “My name’s Sean, what’s yours?” He stuck his hand out and I shook it. “I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.” I replied. 

We stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. “I’m not good with the whole social interaction thing…” I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck. Sean laughed “Me neither, but we can take baby steps. How about I buy you a new drink since I kinda made you drop yours.” He held out his arm for me to link mine in. I accepted and nodded “I’d like that, Sean.” It was going to be a wonderful time with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was bad, I wrote this at 3 am, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please keep requesting!


	4. Jacksepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was wondering if you could possibly make a super cute story where Jack and the reader are dating and living together, but she's still nervous to go on camera so he ends up conning her into playing a game with him without her actually noticing he's recording them. Sorry that got really specific but like one more thing could it be super cute like she's sitting on his lap all relaxed?
> 
> For Kayla_Faith30

(Y/N)

Light streamed in through the window and I let out a groan. The sleeping form next to me let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sean’s hair fell into his sleepy eyes as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Good morning, love.” I yawned. He stretched and responded “Mornin’, lass.” in his thick accent. Slowly, he unraveled himself from the duvet and stood up.

“Where is my cuddle buddy going?” I whined playfully. “I have to go record (N/N).” he laughed. “Speaking of that…” I already knew where he was going. “No, I’m not gonna record with you.” I crossed my arms, like a small child. “C’mon, please?” he gave his best puppy dog eyes. “Sean, you know I don’t do well in front of cameras.” I sighed. My heart rate picked up just thinking about it. 

Sean sat down on the edge of the bed and took my hands “Alright love, I won’t make you. I’ll be in the office if you need me.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked out the door. I got up and made my way to the kitchen, hoping to get some coffee (or tea) in me. An hour passed by, during the time, I had cleaned up the kitchen from a previous baking disaster. Shouts and laughter were heard from the office, which made me laugh. Sean strolled into the kitchen and went to the fridge. 

“Have fun recording?” I asked as I put the last dish away. Sean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He nestled his face into my neck. “Yep, I sent the footage off to Robin.” I hummed in confirmation and turned to face him. My arms wrapped around his neck and swayed to the music I had playing in the background. “You should come play a game with me. It just came out earlier and everyone is talking about it. I don’t think it’s recording worthy though.” “Really? I’m horrible at games.” I asked. He nodded “Yeah, I really want you to play with me. You are not bad at them, you’re better than Mark.” he joked. “But seriously, please come play, (Y/N).” I couldn’t resist the face he was giving me. Finally, I gave in “Fine, I’ll play, but you owe me one.” I sighed. Sean jumped and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the office. Little did I know at the time, Sean had everything set up to record a video…

We got to the room and Sean sat in his chair, loading up the game. I looked around the room “Is there another chair?” I asked. He pushed away from the desk and motioned for his lap. “You can’t be serious.” I deadpanned. “C’mon sweetie, sit with me.” he whined. I rolled my eyes and sat down on his lap, getting comfortable. The game was loaded up and ready to go. As we went about playing it, I got more relaxed to the point where I was cracking jokes and giggling hysterically at Sean. Soon, we decided it was enough playing for one day. 

“You go order dinner, I’ll close everything down.” he said and I complied. Sean and I enjoyed some nice chinese takeout and drifted off to sleep during our movie marathon. I awoke to the sound of my notifications going off one after the other. Grabbing my phone, I saw they were all from Twitter. I opened them and saw a bunch of pictures of Sean and I. Wait… These are from the game yesterday. HE RECORDED IT???? But as I scrolled through the messages, I saw they were all really, really nice things. 

SepticBossGirl136: OMG (Y/N) and JACK ARE MY POWER COUPLE!!!

BigGamerGirl101: So adorable!!!!!! 

xxxEdgeLordxxx: Forget Septilplier (Your ship name) ALL THE WAY!!!!!

Jacksepxticexe: (Y/N) is soooo pretty!!!!

My smile widened as I saw all the positive comments. “Are you mad at me?” a voice asked from the doorway. My head snapped up to see Sean there, with an upset look on his face. I motioned for him to come over to me and he complied. I pulled him into a hug and said “I’m not mad, everyone seemed to really like the video. Just, next time tell me, okay?” Sean kissed my lips softly and spun me around. He pulled away and whispered “I love you (Y/N).” “I love you too my smol green boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Keep requesting!!


	5. Marzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you write f/f? If so, can you maybe write some Marzia x Fem!Reader? Possibly Reader helping Marzia through a break up with Felix or maybe just a Soulmate AU (or Highschool AU? Reader x Marzia and you can toss the other tubers in too? I'm a huge sucker for HS AUs.) If that's too much to ask then anything is fine, really. It would also be super great if Reader was maybe an aspiring youtuber, but I've already asked for a lot. Thank you!
> 
> Marzia highschool AU
> 
> For MarziPandaBear

(Y/N):

I sighed and grabbed my books from my locker. Another day at this damn school. Another day staring at my crush, Marzia. She’s been my best friend ever since we were young and I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t pretty. Her light brown hair that fell around her shoulders and the dark brown eyes make my heart skip a beat each time I see her. “Earth to (Y/N), come in (Y/N).” a voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

It was Mark standing in front of me, waving his arms in front of my eyes. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.” I muttered. Mark smirked “Thinking about Marzia?” I blushed a dark shade of red and tried to hide it. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder “Go tell her or something before Felix, Jack, or I do.” he threatened. My eyes narrowed “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would.” he smiled evilly. “Oh look! There she is now!” My head whipped around and saw Marzia talking with Jack and Cry. Just then, the bell rang and Mark said “You either tell her today or I will.” With that, he walked away. “Hey (Y/N)!” a feminine voice rang out behind me. I turned around and smiled nervously “H-hi Marzia.” She smiled back and replied “Cmon, we gotta get the English!” Marzia grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. An electric feeling spread through my hand when she grabbed it. 

We got to class and took our usual spots near the windows. Felix and Jack waltzed in at the last minute and took their seats next to us. Class seemed to drag on and on as the teacher droned on about some author. “Good morning everyone!” the announcer on the morning announcements belted out. They are way too peppy. “Just a reminder that tickets go on sale for the Winter Ball this week!” they continued.

Jack nudged me and motioned towards Marzia. I shook my head no and he rolled his eyes. After class, Jack stopped me in the hallway and said “You are going to ask her out to the ball, okay?” Why does everyone have to tell me what to do?! “Jack, she doesn’t like girls, I don’t want her to reject me, our friendship would be over.” I whispered the last part. He sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder “She does like girls, I know she does. Ask her at lunch.” Before I could protest, he walked away. That green haired Irishman is gonna get it later. 

The rest of the morning went by too fast for my liking. Lunch was n ow in session and I was shaking. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? Will she hate me? All these questions whirled around my head as I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Mark with Cry, Felix, and Jack. “Marzia is out in the hallway waiting for you, we told her you needed to talk to her.” Mark said. I nodded and took a deep breath. “You got this (Y/N)” Cry assured me. I walked out of the cafeteria and came face to face with the girl of my dreams.

“Hey! You wanted to talk to me? Felix said it was important, are you okay?” Marzia asked worriedly. I chuckled at her comment and shook my head “I’m alright,I just wanted to ask you something.” “What is it?” she asked. I took a deep breath, here it goes “I really like you, Marzia. Not best friend way but love way. I don’t want to ruin our friendship at all or anything. But will you go to the Winter Ball with me?” I kept my head down, afraid to look her in the eye. “(Y/N), can you look at me? Please?” she asked after an awkward silence.

I did and was met with a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed. “Of course I’ll go with you! And for the record, I like you more than friends too.” Marzia kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. “R-really?” I stuttered out, glowing a bright red. She giggled and nodded “Of course (Y/N)! Now let’s go tell the crew!” she squealed and dragged me through the doorway. I’ll have to thank the boys later for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't wait you wanted, but I still hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	6. MatPat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please do one about MatPat and him trying to win you back after a breakup over a fight about Steph? (Sorry if I'm a bit confusing lol)
> 
> For: karly maesie 
> 
> Also I love Steph and Mat's relationship and no way would these two act like this!

(Y/N)

Mat and I sat on the sofa watching some Netflix series on conspiracy theories. I glanced over at him, only to see his face buried in his phone. He was smiling and typing furiously away. I glanced over at the phone to see who he was texting, but I couldn’t make it out. I tried not to let it bother me but I couldn’t concentrate on anything else. The show soon came to an end and Mat went to the bathroom. His phone went off and I glanced at it. It was Stephanie. I thought he told me he doesn’t talk to her anymore? Anger rose in me as he came back.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes “I thought you stopped talking to Steph?” His eyes widened “Um, what do you mean?” “Matthew, please don’t play dumb, I saw the notification.” His head turned to his phone and frowned. “(Y/N), I-” “Save it Mat,I’m tired of you lying to me!” “Why were you even looking through my phone in the first place?” he retorted. “I wasn’t! It went off next to me and I glanced over at it!” I yelled back. Mat rested his head in his hands and let out a frustrated yell “Stephanie wouldn’t be a total bitch like this!” That one really broke me. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded “If you want her so bad, then go to her. I’m done.” With that, I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, away from my life, away from Matthew. 

I made it to my brothers place in under 10 minutes and knocked on his door. The flood gate had already opened and tears fell down my face. Nate opened the door and his smile immediately faltered. He ushered me in and asked “What’s wrong (N/N)? Did Mat do something?” I nodded and hugged him tightly “We broke up.” I croaked out. “Oh, (Y/N).” he sighed and pulled me over to the sofa. His phone dinged, signalling a text, he looked at it and said “It’s Mat, I’m not going to answer it.” I nodded and took a shaky breath “Can I go take a nap on your bed? It’s comfy.” Nate gave a small smile “Of course, I’ll wake you up for dinner.” I gave him a short hug and walked towards his room.

Nate’s POV

I let out a sigh and fell back against the couch. Why would Mat do that? They were so happy together. I glanced at my phone and dialled Mat after his missed call. He picked up on the second ring “Is (Y/N) there??” he asked worriedly. “Yeah she is, what happened man?” I asked him. Mat let out a huff of air and explained “I just got mad. I was texting Steph and she saw and I called her a bitch. I didn’t mean it though, I swear! I really want to apologize to her. She means the world to me.”

“Mat, you have to realize she’s my sister and I hate seeing her upset, but I’ll give you another chance, I’m not sure if she will though” I noted. “What do I do? I love her, Nate” Mat bawled. “Just take a deep breath, yeah? Meet me at my place at 6, I’ll go over to Hunter’s place and you two can talk things over.” I compromised, hoping it’ll work out. “Yeah I can do that, thank you.” Mat said and hung up. I can’t wait to see how this works out. 

*time skip and to (Y/N) POV*

I awoke from my nap and groaned. Nate was shaking me “Get up (Y/N), I made you some dinner.” Nate said gently. I nodded and stretched a bit and he continued “I’m going over to Hunter’s place so you have the place to yourself.” I nodded again and went to the bathroom, after that I made my way to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Him there. Mat. He was sitting at the dining table with a nervous look on his face. He stood up when he saw me enter.

“Hey (Y/N), please sit down.” he motioned towards the chair across from him. I sat down without saying a word. I was about to say something when he spoke up “(Y/N), I’m really really sorry about what happened earlier. Stephanie means nothing to me. I love you so much, you appreciate me more than anyone I know. You help me with ideas when I have no one to turn to and when I have a bad day. (Y/N), I love you with all my heart and I always will.” Tears fell down his face as he finished as were mine.

I stood up and walked over to him. I kneeled down and took his hands in mine “Mat, I really love you too. I’m sorry I looked at your phone I had to right to and I know Steph is your friend. I love you so, so much.” I poured out my soul. He gave me a wide grin and pulled me into a tight hug. I grasped his jacket and dug my face into his neck. Tears stained my shirt and his jacket from both of our outbursts. Mat pulled away and rested a hand on my cheek “I really do love you though, and I’m sorry for the sappy moment.” Mat joked. I laughed and replied “I love you too, dork. You’re my theorist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	7. Markiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please please please write a story where Mark broke up with his girlfriend and is grieving, he runs into the reader and she buys him a drink to cheer him up. I love your writing and I know you'll do a good job with the plot! 
> 
> For: Justbeyourself205

(Y/N)

I glared at the sky as rain came crashing down around me. There goes my good mood. I sighed and trudged through the puddles. My hood did nothing for the impending doom of droplets hitting me. I needed to make it to the bus stop before I’m soaked. There were people bustling around trying to make it to shelter as I made my way to the bench. 

As I approached it, I saw a man sitting there with his head down. Strange, usually I’m the only one at this stop waiting for the bus. Slowly, I sat down next to him and took off my hood. From next to me, I heard the man sniffling. Was he crying?

“Um, sir? Are you okay?” I ask with a slight bit of awkwardness. He lifted his head and his dark eyes stared into man. Man, was he beautiful. He had raven colored locks and a bit of stubble. His eyes were a bit red as he shrugged “I guess so, just had a bad break up, that’s all.” I nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile “It’ll be okay, buddy. It gets better.” He shakes his head and wipes a stray tear away.

“I hope so, thanks for talking to me..um..” I stuck my hand out “(Y/N), my name’s (Y/N).” He shook it and replied “I’m Mark.” The rain poured around us as we were covered in the small pavilion. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 8:30, the bus was 20 minutes late. I looked over at Mark and saw him fidgeting with his sleeve, clearly worried about the bus. “I know we literally just met and all, but do you want to get a drink with me? I could have my friend pick us up since the bus seems to be behind.” I asked, twiddling my fingers nervously. 

Mark looked up at me “Well I don’t drink alcohol, we could do coffee?” I nodded and stood up “Perfect, there’s a cafe two doors down.” He stood up too and we made our way over to the building. Fortunately, it was still open and we took a seat in a booth. I finally got a good view of him and saw he was wearing a Legend Of Zelda shirt. “Oh my gosh! I love your shirt!” I gushed. He smiled and said “Thanks. You like video games?” That’s how we spent the next hour or so, talking about nerdy things from movies to games to theories. I glanced at my phone and saw it was really late. 

“I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get home. I have two cats to feed.” I explained. Mark nodded and said “Yeah I have a dog that needs attention.” I laughed and slid out of the booth, Mark grabbed my hand and smiled “I wanna thank you for cheering me up today. I was in a really shitty mood and you made it better. Thank you so much (Y/N). I was also wondering if you wanna hang out again? I had a lot of fun.” A smile broke out on my face and I nodded “Of course, Mark! I had a lot of fun. You don’t have to thank me either, I saw someone who was sad and wanted to cheer them up.”

We exchanged numbers and I sent a quick text to me friend to come pick me up. He did the same to his friend and we waited together. Soon, they both arrived and we went our separate ways. Just as we were pulling away, Mark send me a text “Are you available this weekend? My friend wants to meet you and play video games.” I smiled and replied “It’s a date, see you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!!


	8. Darkiplier & Antisepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Anti, and Dark are in a relationship. And (Y/N) gets hurt on her way home from work. Both of the demons are pissed. 
> 
> Requested: no

(Y/N)

The cold air hit me as stepped out of the cafe that I worked at. I was the one who locked up today, which was never a fun time. I sent a quick text to Dark and Anti that I was on my way home. My hope is that they know how to use their phones by now. I’ve showed the demons so many times, but they always end up breaking them out of frustration. As I walked down the deserted sidewalk, I heard footsteps behind me. 

They seemed to pick up the pace, just as I did. My heart rate picked up as I threw a glance over my shoulder. Bad choice. There was a group of 4 or 5 guys on my ass, there was no way I could avoid them. I could just break out in a run, I mean, I’m wearing decent shoes for it. Before I could make up my mind, a hand grasped my shoulder and shoved me against the wall. 

I cursed and dropped my bag, items showering the walkway. The man who pinned me to the wall held up a knife to neck. “If you struggle, it’ll be hell for you.” he whispered in my ear. I flailed my arms, trying to push him away. I was so close to home. My mind drifted to the self defense class that Amy took me to. Can I remember any of it?

The sound of a smack rang out as my cheek stung. “What did I tell ya?” the man grunted. The other men were rifling through my purse, probably taking all the money from the cafe. Another punch was delivered to my stomach, knocking the oxygen out of me. I sputtered and coughed up a bit of blood. “Are you gonna cooperate?” the man asked harshly.

“Go to hell.” I spat and kicked him where the sun don’t shine. He doubled over and I made a run for it. Weak ass mugger. Blood dribbled down my chin with the sweat that has been building up. I wiped both of them away and finally made it back to the apartment. Shit, what were Anti and Dark gonna say about this? Shakily, I opened the door and stepped in. The smell of burnt toast and coffee filled my nose. Well, at least they tried to make dinner. My stomach throbbed as I kicked off my shoes. 

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” Anti’s voice rang out. “Finally, a sane person in this house! (Y/N), please tell Anti to stop putting eyeliner on m-” Dark cut himself off when he saw my state. Anti was in tow and his expression changed to a stone one. “Who did this to you?” Dark asked lowly, his 3D effect becoming more visible. From beside him, Anti started to glitch even more. “Who. Did. This?” Dark asked again, this time, even louder. 

I shrank back and bowed my head. “Some idiots in the alley by the cafe.” I whispered. Anti gently guided me over to the couch and sat me down. He fetched the first aid kit and began to clean up the blood. Dark was still in the same position, as still as a statue. “D-Dark?” I stuttered out. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at me. “I’m gonna kill them.” he muttered and headed for the door. “Anti, stay here until I get back, then you can have your fun.” Dark mused and disappeared. 

After I was cleaned up, Anti helped me lay down and cuddle on his lap. “I love you guys, you know that right?” I said suddenly. Anti jumped a bit at the sudden proclamation. He gently petted my head and laid a gentle kiss to my forehead. “I love you too, love. Dark does too, but I love you more.” Anti joked. I giggled a bit and snuggled deeper into his lap. Just then, the front door opened and a discombobulated Dark came in. His shirt was untucked and his hair was a mess. “There’s two left for you, Anti. All yours.” Dark breathed.

Anti lifted me slowly and I sat up. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and left. Dark immediately took the spot Anti was in. I got comfortable again and let out a sigh. “What is it?” Dark asked quietly. “I just feel like I don’t deserve you guys. You’re out there beating up guys that hurt me when I should’ve been able to handle myself.” I sighed. Dark rested a hand on my cheek and turned it towards him. His eyes softened as he spoke “We love you (Y/N), that’s why we do it. We know you can handle yourself, but we wanna let others know they can’t mess with you. Ever again.”

“I love you, Dark.” I whispered softly. He smiled a bit and kissed my cheek. “I love you too (Y/N).” After a bit, we decided to go to bed and that’s when Anti came back. I cuddled into the blankets and pressed my back to Dark. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My head rested on Anti’s chest as his arms wrapped around me. “I love you guys, thank you.” I mumbled and drifted off to sleep. They may be demons but they will always be guardian angels to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	9. Michael Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I please request an achievement hunter fic? Either Ryan/me or Michael/me? Maybe something like they (either) forgot my birthday, and then when I make a reference to it in passing, then unspoken feelings finally are addressed? C: My name is Deirdre, if you wouldn't mind putting it in the flick <3 (also today really is my birthday :p)   
>  For: deirintothevoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday! This is coming at you a day late and I apologize

*Deirdre*   
Sunlight crept through the windows and splayed across my face. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my face. It’s too early, I don’t wanna get up. But then a thought came to mind, it’s my birthday today! I grinned and pulled myself up, it’s time to treat myself. My phone dinged with a couple notifications from Twitter, wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled to myself and began making some confetti pancakes. 

I didn’t have to be at work for another hour or so, so I could take my time getting ready. After eating the amazing pancakes, I got dressed and headed out the door. My phone dinged, signalling that I got a text, it was from my parents. “Hey sweetie! Happy birthday! Don’t forget we’re celebrating it tomorrow at our place, love you!!!!” I smiled and sent back a text. The drive to the office went by a lot faster than it usually does. I parked my car and gathered my things, but a thought came to mind.  
Why didn’t Michael send me a happy birthday text? Or a phone call? He’s probably busy right now filming. I’ll talk to him later since he’s only a room over from me. The morning soon rolled by and it was time for lunch. I popped into the Achievement Hunter room and saw only Ryan and Jack there. “Where Michael?” I asked, puzzled. The men looked at each other with a worried expression. What’s with them?

“He went to Rudy’s for lunch, I thought he invited you since it is your birthday…” Ryan trailed off. My heart dropped, he really did forget. “I’m sure he’s going to surprise you, Deirdre. Don’t worry.” Jack reassured me. I smiled and thanked him. I wasn’t hungry anymore after hearing that. Would Michael really forget my birthday? I’ve been telling him for weeks that it was coming up, but I guess he wasn’t listening. The day went by with more editing and helping Jon with finding On The Spot prompts.   
The day soon came to an end, and I packed up all my stuff. Again, I went over to the office, only to see Michael the only one in there. I cleared my throat and Michael turned around. “Hey Deirdre! I haven’t seen you all day! Have you been hiding from me?” he smirked. Is he really that oblivious. “Do you not remember what today is?” I asked through gritted teeth. His smile dropped as his face scrunched in concentration.

“Uh, it’s wednesday? Hump Day?” he questioned and shrugged. A small smirk appeared on his face. This was my breaking point “No you fucking idiot! It’s my birthday! I’ve been talking about it for the last week or so. I was hoping it would get through your thick skull, but apparently not! I thought you were the best boyfriend ever, maybe not..” My voice breaking at the last part. Tears welled in my eyes and Michael stood up. He grabbed my shoulders and said “I am so so so sorry. It completely slipped my mind. This week has been utter hell. I love you, Deirdre with all my heart and I fucked up. I’m sorry.” Tears fell down my face and I shook my head “Michael, I love you too, but it hurts when you’re so happy and today and the one person who matters doesn’t even acknowledge you.” I sobbed, clinging onto Michael. 

“I’ll make it up to you, babe. We’ll do whatever you want, okay?” Michael promised me. I nodded and asked “Can we just cuddle on the couch at my place with 80’s movies?” He let out a chuckle and said “Yes, yes we can.” We both went back to my place, but I still wasn’t completely okay with it. The movie marathon commenced and we had a good time. I must’ve fallen asleep, since I woke up still on the couch, with no Michael. I sighed and sat up, feeling something crinkle under my hand. It was a piece of paper.  
Curiously, I picked it up and it read “Dear Deirdre, I’m still super sorry for everything. On the counter, I got you some chocolate and a candle. There’s also a gift card to that massage place you love so much. I just really love you and hate to see you hurt. Love, Michael xx” Tears welled in my eyes again as I read everything. He really does care. Just then, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and was met with Michael holding a bouquet of roses. He has a sheepish smile on hold face and held them out to me. “How about some IHOP for breakfast. Whadda say?” he smiled. I nodded and pecked him on the cheek. “I love you too Michael Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	10. Adam Kovic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still open to requests, could you perhaps do one for Adam Kovic? In which the group is playing some sort of horror game, and the reader loves horror games and just kind of giggles at the jumpscares? Only if you feel comfortable with it of course! Thank you!!!  
> (I've got loads of requests that I want to make but I don't want to overwhelm you and suffocate you-)
> 
> For: MochaAndAlchemy

*(Y/N)*

“Spooky Scary Skeletons send shivers down your spine.” James sang as we gathered around the computer. “Shut the fuck up, James.” Lawrence groaned. Elyse and I giggled at them and sat down for a recording session. Today we were playing a spinoff Slender game that no one wanted to play, but the internet demanded it. “We must listen to the people!” Bruce had triumphantly said earlier today. He dragged whoever was in the office to come watch the game.

 

Adam finally got the game loaded and he looked nervous. Oh yeah, I forgot, he hates horror games. “Can someone else play first?” he whined. “No, you have to go first, those are the rules.” Lawrence said with arms crossed. Adam groaned and muttered “Fine”. I let out another giggled and he turned around to glare at me. “You think this is funny (Y/N)? I wanna see you try!” Adam mocked. 

I shrugged “Sure, but after you go first.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. The game took off and the smartass comments commenced. Every jump scare that occurred made Adam almost shit his pants. I laughed at all of them, they were so cheesy! Horror games are my favorite and only a few games actually get me good. Slender man finally got Adam and he let out a sigh of relief. “It’s your turn (Y/N).” he said and got up from the chair.

I happily sat down in his and ready to have a crack at it. “This is no Outlast so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” I smirked and respawned in. On the third page, static started to blur my vision and I ran from him. “That was close.” I muttered. The guys and Elyse were keeping the comments flowing from “How does Slenderman have sex?” and “How big do you think his dick is?” and so on. The more Slender came near me, the more I laughed. This was so much fun! Why was Adam so scared?

When I reached seven pages, Slender finally got me and I let out a sigh of defeat. “It was a good run. You’ll get him next time, champ.” Lawrence said using his dad voice that was accompanied with a pat to the back. Everyone cycled through the game and we hit an hour mark. We finished the video and Elyse was off to edit it. I headed back for my desk when a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Adam.

“How are you not scared of these games?! It honestly concerns me and it gives me another reason to think you are an alien.” he huffed. I let out a snort and rested my hand on his shoulder “Listen Adam, I know you are sad that a girl got farther than you in a scary game, but you don’t need to get all butt hurt, my friend.” Adam crossed his arms “I’m not mad, just weirded out by this. But I think we could leave that embarrassment behind us if…” he trailed off. “If what?” I asked whilst tapping my foot on the floor. “Movie night, you, me, some take out and a cuddly cat.” he said smugly. “Sure, why not? Tonight sound good?” I shrugged. He nodded and smiled “Alright, my place at 7, see you there.” All this over a video game? But hey at least I was getting free food out of it. “Oh and you’re paying for the food.” Adam called over his shoulder. I groaned and plopped down in my chair. So close, yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	11. Ethan Nestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one for you-
> 
> Request: Ethan loves the Ashley and hates it that he can't confess. Since he thinks Ashley and Mark are a thing like everyone seems to think. But Ashley has plans to deal with that. With a confession of her own. You decide the end!
> 
> Enjoy!! ;-D
> 
> For: Ashley_Winchester_77

*Ashley*

“Come back here! I just wanted to have a friendly chat!” Mark exclaimed while chasing me in game. “No way, Mark. You have a knife! I’m not putting up with that shit!” I laughed. “You’ll never take her alive!!!” Ethan chirped and giggled. We were playing GMod Murder with Mark, Ethan, Jack and I and Mark is very persistent about killing me. “I just wanna love you Ashley!!” Mark whined as I got the gun.

“Well, I love you too Mark, but you’re a murderer.” I smirked and shot his character. BYSTANDERS WIN message came across my screen. Ethan, Jack and I all cheered happily while Mark grumbled about losing. “Cheer up, Mark. You know I still love you.” I teased and let out a giggle. Ethan’s victory seemed to fall short as we wrapped up our filming. 

I shut my camera off and turned off the game. “Ash, are you still coming over now?” Mark asked, looking into his camera. “Of course! I’ll be there in like 20 minutes.” I replied and signed off Skype. As I was getting ready, my mind drifted to the recording. Why did Ethan just stop talking? I hope he’s alright. After saving all the footage, I made my way over to Mark’s place. It was about a 10 minute walk from mine.

I stepped up to the door and was about to knock when it flew open and I was greeted with a smiling Mark. “Come in, come!” he ushered and pulled me into a hug. I gladly hugged back and gave him a peck on the cheek. I know what you are thinking, and no. Mark and I are not dating. We are just really close friends. Besides, I have my eye on someone else in this room…

Amy jumped up and pulled me into a hug. “He seems a bit upset today. Maybe you should go talk to him?” she whispered in my ear and I nodded. I hugged Kathryn and Tyler before I made my way to Ethan. I plopped down beside him and rested my chin on his shoulder. “Whatcha doing?” I asked, seeing home browse through his phone. He shrugged and kept scrolling.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand “We’re going to the other room to talk.” I said and pulled him up. Ethan didn’t say anything but followed along anyway. From behind us, Mark and Amy were giving me a thumbs up. We made our way to the recording room. Ethan sat in a chair and I sat across from him. I rested my chin in my hands and said “Alright blue boy, what’s wrong? You seem sad and I wanna help.”

Ethan again shrugged and sighed “It’s really not that big of a deal.” “Obviously it is if it’s making you feel this way. Now, please tell me. I’m one of your closest friends.” I pleaded, hoping he would finally crack. My wish came true as I saw his facade leave. “I don’t wanna ruin your relationship with Mark.” he whispered softly, but I could hear. Ruin what relationship?

“But Eth, I’m not with Mark, he’s my best friend.” I said, confused. Ethan looked shocked and sputtered “B-but everyone knows you’re together! Kathryn and Tyler talking about it all the time! So do the fans!” There was a moment of silence before I burst out in a fit of laughter. “What’s so funny?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. “Do people really think we’re together?” Ethan nodded. “That’s so dumb! We are just friends, almost siblings actually. I like someone else but their too caught up in something to even see it!” I exclaimed.

Ethan’s face dropped “W-what do you mea-” I cut him off with my lips as they crashed together. He gladly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and smiled “It’s you, Ethan. I’m in love with you.” We both stood up and Ethan pulled me into a tight hug. “I love you too, Ashley. Now let’s go show everyone that you’re with me!” he said triumphantly. I laughed and took his hand. I love my little blue boy so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please keep requesting!


	12. Dating Natemare would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something different, I like the Dating so and so includes..
> 
> So I decided to write one (Plus I love Natemare)
> 
> Requested: no

Dating Natemare would include:

~Him constantly singing to you

~Clingy nature, always has to be near you

~Him being jealous when Anti and Dark come to visit 

~Him being mopey when you don't pay attention to him

~"Mare, please stop using my eyeliner, get your own."

~Fixing his eye makeup sometimes

~Singing duets with him (even if you are bad at singing)

~A lot of cuddles

~Sleepy cuddles are the best

~Sings to you when you are stressed or sad

~Will protect you from everyone and everything

~You love your killer singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!!


	13. Markiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B have not met yet, but they happen to be sitting next to each other at a bar when some jerk starts making unwanted advances to Person A. Person A then turns around and tries to pretend Person B is their girlfriend/boyfriend/other. Person B plays along, and when the guy finally leaves, they strike up a conversation. A few minutes later, one of them discovers that something had been slipped into Person A’s drink and the two decide to hunt down that asshole.
> 
> Requested: no

*(Y/N)*

Loud music poured from the speakers as people drunkenly danced around. I sighed and turned my attention to the bar. My friend had ditched me for a girl she saw and left me to fend for myself. She said she would find a ride home or stay overnight with someone. As I sat at the bar, I ordered a Blue Hawaii and relaxed a bit. I was suppose to be having fun, but this really isn’t my crowd at all. 

There weren’t many people hanging around the bar, they were all out on the dance floor, thank the Lord. I looked to my right and saw a man sit down on the stool next to me. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. He seemed like a nice guy for a place like this. I shifted my seat back to the counter and sipped my drink. The smell of alcohol seemed to get stronger as I Looked to my left. A man was leaning against the counter, staring at me. “Hey gorgeous.” he slurred and sat down.

I gave a weak smile and returned the hello. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” he smirked and grabbed my hand. I yanked it away and scowled “No, I really don’t want to. Thanks anyway.” The man chuckled “Of course you wanna come with me, I’m irresistible.” I beg to differ. He grabbed my wrist this time and pulled me off the stool. I looked around desperately and saw the man who smiled at me earlier. God, I hope this works. 

“Actually, he’s my boyfriend.” I stated, pointing at the man. He turned around and saw the state I was in. He wrapped an arm around me and said “She’s with me, so you can back off, jerk.” The drunken man rolled his eyes “I just wanted to have fun with her, can’t we share?” This man was truly disgusting. The other man’s grip tightened on me and he growled “Get lost before I get the police involved for harassment.” 

“Whatever man. See ya later gorgeous.” The man swayed away into the crowd. I let out the breath I’ve been holding. The man unraveled his arm from me and I sat back down. “Thank you so much, I’m sorry to do that to you so suddenly. I was just so scared, but thank you for going along with it.” I gasped as tears formed in my eyes. “Hey, please don’t cry, it’s alright. You did the right thing.” he comforted and patted my back.

I nodded and giggled a bit “I should probably introduce myself. I’m (Y/N).” The ma shook my hand and said “I’m Mark, it’s nice to meet you.” I now got a good look at him, and man, is he beautiful. His dyed red hair complimented his dark eyes and his muscles looked really nice in his shirt. “Is that a Five Night’s at Freddy’s bracelet? I love that game!” Mark gushed. “Yeah it is! I love that game too!!” I replied, with the same amount of enthusiasm. We talked about the game for a bit and superhero movies.

“I do think that Bucky deserves better though, he deserves the world.” I smiled and took a sip of my drink. “Well duh, have you seen his arm? It’s amazing! And let’s not forget those amazing moves he has!” Mark laughed. I let out a laugh too, then started to feel lightheaded. What was wrong? Mark immediately noticed and his tone turned worried “(Y/N)? Are you okay?” “M-My head just hurts, it just started. I feel tired too. What was in that drink?” I muttered. He picked up my drink and looked at it from the bottom. “There’s something in here, that assbag tried drugging you.” he growled. 

Mark grabbed my face and made me look in his eyes. “You don’t look too good, can you walk?” he asked. I stood up and walked a couple steps and nodded “Yeah, I’m good, where is that fucker?” Mark and I scanned the room and saw him sitting at a booth, staring in our direction. The sober part of him probably realized how bad he fucked up as he tried to leave. But Mark was faster as he grabbed the man and pulled him outside. 

The man was pushed against the brick wall outside the bar. “You know, you should be put in jail for that, you scumbag!” Mark spat and punched him square in the jaw. The man only laughed as his head lolled to the side. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you sa-” He was cut off my another punch delivered to his stomach. He hurled over and Mark gave him one last punch to the face, which knocked him out cold. I stood with my mouth gaped open and said “Wow, I didn’t expect you do go that far.”

Mark shrugged “He needs to be put in jail for this.” “Thank you again, Mark. I really appreciate it.” I blurted out. He smiled and pulled me into a hug “We should probably get you home, you still look tired.” Mark sighed into my hair. I nodded and pulled away. 

“Could I give you a ride home? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not a creep or anything like that, I’m just worried and yeah.” He rambled on and scratched the back of his neck. “Sure, Mark, it’d like that.” I smiled and took his hand. He drove me home and we exchanged phone numbers. “I hope to see you again, (Y/N).” Mark said as I got out of the car. “How does Friday night sound? I got some Mario Kart and we could order pizza?” I asked. Mark’s eyes lit up at that as he nodded enthusiastically. “See you then. Bye!!” He sped off down the road. I’m glad I made the choice of coming out today, or I would have never met this cute nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep sending in requests!!!
> 
> Bye!!!


	14. Update

So I started college two weeks ago and it's very hard keeping updates up. So I'll try and work harder at it, but I have a lot of work.

Thank you guys for all the reads, though! I appreciate all kudos and comments.

I'll see you guys soon

Bye!


	15. Markiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mark's runs into a strange girl and ends up becoming close friends. He notices some odd things about her, she can hold her breath for an absurdly long time, she has elaborate scaly tattoo on her legs, is kinda behind on current events, eats like a ton of sushi, and avoids getting wet like the plague, especially seawater. Turns out he accidentally befriending a mermaid hanging out above ground :P. You decide if they date, but I'd like it if she showed Mark her actual form.
> 
> For: imagination_tier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I started college and have a lot of work to do! But here it is, sorry it's not the best.

*Mark’s POV*

The sun was warm and comforting as I walked down the boardwalk. Amy and Tyler suggested I took a break from making videos and enjoy myself. There was no winning the argument, so I decided to walk around bit. It was a nice day.

For such a beautiful day, not many people were out here, it’s a weird thing for this time in L.A. I shook my head and sat down on one of the benches. The beach had a couple people scattered around it. The waves crashed against the shore and I breathed in the salty smell. “Hi!” a voice said cheerfully beside me.

I looked up and saw a girl with (H/C) hair and the most beautiful (E/C) eyes. “Oh, um hi.” I stuttered out. Was she a fan? “Can I sit next to you?” she asked.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. She happily sat down and looked out at the water. That’s when I noticed the very intricate tattoo on her leg. It was of….scales? “I uh like your tattoo.” I said awkwardly. She glanced down at her leg and smiled “Thank you! No one ever talks about it. Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to introduce myself! I’m (Y/N)!” 

She stuck her hand out and I shook it “I’m Mark, nice to meet you (Y/N).” 

“Likewise.”

We sat in silence for a moment before (Y/N) asked “Do you want to go get some food? I’m really hungry.” I thought for a moment and she quickly added “I’m not a creepy person, I swear, sorry I’m so forward.”

I laughed “No worries, sure we can go get some. Any specific place?” She looked around and spotted a seafood place. “There?” she asked, pointing at it. I shrugged “Sure, I could go for some shrimp.”

We headed over there and got settled in at a table. I ordered shrimp and (Y/N) ordered a big plate of sushi. “You’re so small, how can you eat all that?” I gaped. She giggled “I’m not sure, all I know is that I have a big appetite.” I nodded, still pretty shocked at her choice.

As we waited for our food, I struck up a conversation. “So, what do you think people are doing to help Florida?” I asked, sipping my water. (Y/N) gave me a puzzled look and asked “What do you mean?”

I gave her the same puzzled look and responded “The hurricane? Hurricane Irma?” She quickly nodded “O-oh yes, um I’m sure that people a-are helping a lot with rebuilding and s-such.” I gave her a strange look but shook my head. Man, she’s weird, but I kinda like it. 

We talked about a lot of things and she seemed really behind on a lot of things. “So you’re telling me you have no clue what Mario Kart is? Have you been living under a rock?” I joked. “Something like that…” she muttered.

Our food came and (Y/N) quickly ate all her sushi. “You really love that stuff, don’t you?” I asked, nibbling my shrimp. She nodded enthusiastically “I LOVE it.” I laughed and said “You’re pretty weird, but also awesome.” 

Soon, I finished my food and we headed outside. “I had a lot of fun today, (Y/N).” I said earnestly. (Y/N) turned to me and smiled “I had a lot of fun too, Mark.”

“Can we see each other again?”

“Sure! Here’s my number!”

I took the piece of paper that she scrawled a number on. “See you soon!” she gushed. 

~a week later~

Mark’s POV

So I’ve known (Y/N) for a week and she has some strange habits. She won’t go near water at all. I took her to the beach and she stayed far away from the ocean. Maybe she’s afraid of it. She also can hold her breath for like 5 minutes! It’s insane!!!!!

Amy and (Y/N) became close friends and bonded over their love of aliens. Just as I was about to record, I got a message from (Y/N).

(Y/N): Hey Mark! Can you meet me at the beach? I gotta tell you something important.

Important?

Mark: Sure! I’ll be there in like 10 minutes :P

I shut down the recording session, it can wait a while. I made my way down the street and to the beach. I wonder what (Y/N) has to tell me. I hope she’s not dying or anything…

Finally, I saw a (H/C) haired girl sitting down on a rock. She turned and waved to me and I jogged over. “Hey, what’s up?” I asked, sitting next to her. (Y/N) took a deep breath and said “I need to show you something, but I don’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

“As long as it isn’t a dead body, I can handle it.” I joked and (Y/N) cracked a small smile. “But seriously, you can show me anything, (Y/N).” I continued. She nodded and stood up “Just stay there and watch. I’ll explain after.”

Before I could protest, (Y/N) walked over to the water and jumped in. What the hell was she doing? A splash was heard then nothing. Where was she? Just then, she bobbed up and smiled. Next to her was…..a tail???

“What is happening?” I asked, wide eyed. (Y/N) shrugged “mark, I’m a mermaid.” No, this is not happening. (Y/N), a mermaid? “I know it’s a lot to take in.” she said. “But haven’t you noticed weird things about me?”

I thought for a moment. The sushi, holding her breath, the tattoo, behind on current events… “But how? And why?” I sputtered out. “I wanted to see what life up here was like and then I met you.” she shrugged.

Her tail splashed around, it glistened in the moonlight. “I can change back if it scares you..” she trailed off. “No! It’s fine! Just hard to wrap my head around.” I quickly responded. “This is gonna be really weird, but this gives me another reason to love you. Do you maybe wanna go out on a real date with me?” I asked.

(Y/N) blushed “Are you sure you aren’t gonna leave me for this? It is really weird.” I shook my head “Never, I think you’re an even more awesome person with a tail.”

“It’s a deal then,Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Pleas keep leaving requests! Bye!


	16. Tyler Scheid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am finally caught up with all of your more recent works. And they are fabulous. And I may have another ideal for you. Here it goes:  
> Request: Soulmate AU in where Tyler is Ashley's soulmate. But Ashley isn't sure if she wants him. So she ignore him for a bit. Til they get together in fluffyness!
> 
> For: Ashley_Winchester_77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, college is a bitch. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

*Ashley*   
I sighed as I opened the door of my place and threw my bag down on the floor. Today was the day my tattoo would appear. My soulmate one to be exact. The clock was ticking down to eleven o’clock at night, then it will appear. I glanced at the clock. 10:45 pm. I bounced my knee up and down anxiously, waiting to see what me tattoo was gonna be. A bird? A butterfly? I hope it’s not too cheesy.  
My thoughts bounced from one to another as I waited. A small burning sensation came from my wrist and I jumped up. I rolled up my sleeve and saw a dim glow on my right wrist. It burned slowly, etching something into my wrist. I watched it with little patience and it finally stopped. My eyes widened at the design. A small simple red rose.   
I ran my fingers over the tattoo and smiled. It was beautiful. From across the table, my phone rang loudly. I grabbed it and saw it was Tyler, my roommate. He would’ve gotten his tattoo today too. I wonder what it is?  
“Hey, Ty! What’s up?” I answered cheerfully.   
“Did you get your tattoo?” he asked excitedly.   
“Yeah! Did you?”  
“Hell yeah! I’ll show you when I get home, I’m almost there.”  
“See you soon, Tyler. Bye!”  
“Bye, Ashley.”  
I hung up the phone and set it back on the counter. My thoughts raced and my mind felt full. What would my future be like? Who am I gonna marry? Will everything be okay? The door opened with a click and in walked Tyler. I smiled at him as he took off his shoes. “How was work?” I asked and plopped down on the sofa.  
Tyler shrugged “Alright, Ethan and Mark made it a bit more enjoyable. They had a dodgeball tournament in the middle of the store and the boss wasn’t very happy about it.” I laughed and shook my head “That sounds like so much fun, all I did was go to some classes and do homework and let’s not forget the tattoos.”  
His face lit up at that comment. “Oh yeah! Here’s mine!” he said rolled up his sleeve. My stomach dropped when I saw it. The red rose on his right wrist, exactly like mine. My face must’ve gone pale because Tyler gave me a concerned look. “Are you okay, Ash?” he asked.  
I slapped on a fake smile ad yawned “yeah, I’m just super tired, I’m gonna hit the hay, Ty. See you tomorrow.” I quickly made my way to my room and slammed the door. I sat down on my bed and rested my head in my hands. Tyler….out of all the people. Why him? Those thoughts drifted in my head as I shut my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.   
Sunlight streamed through the window, blinding me. I groaned and covered my eyes. The tattoo on my wrist flashed across my vision and groaned louder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Tyler already left for class and I didn’t have any today.  
I decided to mull over my options about what to do. I mean, I like Tyler, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not sure I want to be with him. He is my soulmate, but do I see him like that? He is like a Greek God, his muscles and face structure are just perfect. And his eyes, oh those beautiful blue eyes are too beautiful. I snapped out of my thoughts and shut my eyes. I guess I do love Tyler, but I can’t tell him. At least not yet. 

~One week later~  
Tyler is beginning to notice my behaviour. I’m trying to distance myself from him so he doesn’t talk to me. He hasn’t asked about my tattoo yet because he likes to respect boundaries.=, which I’m super grateful for.   
At this moment, we are sitting in the living room watching Supernatural silently. I didn’t want to break the silence, but luckily I didn’t have.   
“Ash, what’s wrong? You haven’t talked to me in a week. Did I do something wrong? Say something?” Tyler asked quickly, clearly worried. I shook my head, I had to tell him. I didn’t want him to feel this way.   
I said nothing and rolled up my sleeve, exposing the tattoo. There was a stunned silence before Tyler spoke up “Ashley, this is amazing! We’re meant for each other…” he trailed off. “Wait, are you upset that we are soulmates?”  
I shook my head quickly “No, Tyler, never. I’m just...scared I guess. I wanted to make sure that it was you, so I distanced myself. But, I realized that I do actually love you. I’m just happy that it’s you.” I finally looked at Tyler and saw a smile on his face.   
He gently took my hands and rubbed gentle circles on them. “We can take it slow if you need. I don’t want to rush you, Ash. Also, I’ve had a crush on you for a while and Mark has been begging me to ask you out, I’m glad to know that we are destined for each other.” I moved closer and hugged Tyler tightly and he returned it. “Tyler Scheid, you are the best thing to ever happen to me.” I whispered.   
“I’ll always be here for you, Ashley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!!!


	17. Markiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you mind if I drop another request?
> 
> Here goes: the community has known that mark has a girlfriend for some time now, but didn't push that much since he said she's uncomfortable in the spotlight. At a convention however, mark finally introduces his girlfriend, who's 6'9 and basically built like a warrior goddess. The community basically goes "OMG they're so cuuute!!", "My new otp :D!!", "Mark are you aware you're dating a Amazonian?!" Both Mark and reader are pretty happy things haven't gotten ugly.
> 
> Optional: When they first met mark basically went "hello pretty lady, shit did I say that out loud?!" and reader was quite charmed since most guys think it weird when she's taller by even a few inches.
> 
>  
> 
> For: imagination_tier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't understand how much I love writing this one! I hope you enjoy!

(Y/S/N)- your ship name 

*(Y/N)*

Mark paced around his dressing before his panel. He was very anxious since this is his first solo panel. I stood up from the sofa and crossed the room. “Mark, it’ll be alright, you can do this. Do you want me to come on stage with you?” I soothed. My arms wrapped around his chest as I pulled him into mine. “No, no, it’ll be alright, I know you hate the attention.” he sighed.   
“They know about me, but I think it’s time to show them who I am. I honestly don’t even care if we get hate. I love you too much, Mark.” I said confidently. He was silent for a moment before he finally nodded “Okay, I’ll introduce you after I get on, but if any goes wrong, we are both leaving the stage, do you understand?”  
I nodded and kissed his forehead “We got this, Mark. Let’s go. It’s finally time to tell them.” I smiled and grabbed his hand. I got a mic and and waited on the side of the stage as Mark went on. I bounced nervously on from one foot to the other, waiting. 

“I know you guys have been wondering about my girlfriend…” Mark started and the crowd went wild. “Well, she’s here now and she’s gonna join me. Without further ado, here’s my lovely girlfriend, (Y/N)!” Mark said happily. 

I slowly walked out on stage and the cheering drowned out my heavy heart beat. Mark grabbed my hand and I finally looked out into the audience. The shocked expressions on their faces made me inwardly flinch. Great, they don’t like me, we’re too much of a weird couple. “If you have questions, please line up at the mic.” Mark said and eased me into the sofa.   
A couple people rushed over to the mic and Mark looked at them expectantly. “Mark, are you aware you are dating a legit goddess?” the girl asked and people started cheering. My cheeks flushed red at the compliment. Mark laughed “Well, how else would you explain her beauty? She has to be a goddess.”  
The next girl came up to the mic and spoke “No, (Y/N) is a Amazonian warrior, she has to be. She’s soooo pretty!!!!” I quietly thanked her and blushed even more. All the comments that rolled in were honestly so wonderful. Everyone was super sweet to me and made jokes about how I wear the pants in the relationship, judging by the height difference. 

“How did you guys meet?” a little boy asked. 

“You wouldn’t believe it! I was at Gamestop ad I saw this beautiful woman walk in, and me being the loud mouth I am I said ‘Hello, pretty lady!’ I’m not sure why she decided to stick with me.” Mark aced out our first encounter.  
I giggled “He was quite charming and I like that he wasn’t bothered by my height at all. That’s how I knew I loved Mark, past his big ego, I knew he was a softie.”

“(Y/S/N) IS TRENDING ON TUMBLR AND TWITTER, SEPTIPLIER IS DEAD!!!” a girl called out from the crowd. Everyone cheered and I was beaming with happiness. “I’m so glad you guys love (Y/N). Just know I love her more than all of you can ever love her.” Mark gloated. Typical Mark. Soon, the panel came to an end and Mark and I exited the stage.   
“That was amazing!” I gushed and pulled Mark into a hug. “I’m glad everyone liked me.” I muttered into his hair. “I love you, (Y/N), so much.” Mark said.  
“I love you too, Markimoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	18. Natemare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Natemare one, where Anti and Dark come over and y/n hangs out with them and makes Natemare jealous? 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: YouCanCallMeK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Natemare all that well, I'm basing this off of other pics I've read. Enjoy!
> 
> Also! I can do characters fro "Who Killed Markiplier" if you want to request those!

*(Y/N)*

I snuggled into the couch with my hot chocolate and Park and Rec on Netflix. Anti and Dark were coming over in about an hour to hang out, so I had time to relax. Mare was in the other room practicing his new song he was writing. The sound of his voice flooded throughout the apartment and I sighed contently. Mare’s voice was so beautiful, no wonder he’s a siren. 

I closed my eyes and let the music drift through my mind. Just then, a knock was heard from the front door. Was is Anti and Dark already? I set my mug on my table and made my way over to the door. I opened the door and the two demons waltzed in. “Hey guys!” I greeted.

Dark kissed my hand “Nice to see you again, (Y/N). I’ve missed your company.” I blushed at his comment as Anti pushed his way in. He pulled me into a tight hug and twirled me around. “Hey (N/N). I’ve missed you! Natemare has kept you away from us for soooo long!” Anti said. 

Just as Anti said that, Mare appeared around the corner. His eyes narrowed at the two demons and sighed. “I invited them over for a bit, Mare. It’s alright.” I said gently to the siren. He nodded, but still glared at Anti and Dark. I ignored it and sat down by the two demons. “So what do you wanna do?” I asked. 

“Can we watch some RWBY? I haven’t seen volume 4 yet.” Anti said. I gave a mocked gasp and looked at him “You haven’t watched it yet???” Anti shook his head. “I’ve watched it already and (Y/N) and I enjoyed it.” Mare retorted, clearly upset. 

I shit him a glare of ‘Be nice, they are my friends’ and he sulked back to his room. I sighed and turned my attention back to the guys. “Sorry about him.” I said sheepishly. 

“He isn’t too fond of us, he believes that we will whisk you away.” Dark said smoothly. I gave him a puzzle look “But I love him, why does he think that?”

Dark only shrugged and turned his attention to the television. Conversation over, I guess. We watched the show for a bit longer and Anti ended up getting bored. “Do you wanna prank call people? I gotta a whole list of people who deserve it.” I asked.

Anti sat up with a devilish smirk on his face. He grabbed my phone and said “Who are we calling? I can’t wait to fuck up their phone.” Dark took the phone from Anti and dialed a number. “This person stiffed me on a deal, so they’re about to get it.” Dark smirked. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mare standing in the doorway. I motioned for him to come over and he begrudgingly sat down next to me. He was silent for a minute and grabbed my hand and traced meaningless patterns on it. Sadly, the man Dark was trying to get ahold of has a different number now.

“Dammit” he muttered.

This went on for a good hour or so as we prank called many people. Including MatPat (or if you like calling him Antimatter) who was not very happy with us. Soon, the two demons had to leave and I hugged each of them goodbye. From behind me, Mare growled a bit and I pulled away. After the door closed, I turned to face the siren. 

“Mare, you know I love you, right?” I said, stroking his arm. He nodded and I sighed “Don’t be jealous over them, they’re my friends, but I love you, Mare.” I ruffled his hair and he pulled me into a hug, nestling into my neck. 

“I just don’t wanna lose you, (Y/N). You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I don’t want anyone taking you away from me. Ever.” he mumbled into my hair. I pulled away and held his head on my hands. Purple tears leaked down on his as I brushed them away “I love you, Natemare. Always.” I whispered.

“I love you too, my lullaby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!


	19. Mark and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable chapter :3  
> Is it okay if I make a request of my own?  
> I'm not very creative but I was wondering if you could make one where Jacksepticeye and Markiplier are battling for your affections? The context, and the rest of it can be up to you :P  
> It's also okay if you don't want to XD
> 
> For: Niskaru_Fanfictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, I can redo it if you want.

*(Y/N)*  
A shout was heard from Mark’s end of the mic as his character was shot. Mark, Jack, Ethan, and I were playing Prop Hunt and sadly, Mark just died. “No, you dick! It was a great spot!” Mark complained. 

I giggled and backed up the small bottle I was disguised as. It was quite dark in this spot on the map, so I hope Jack and Ethan will overlook it. “I’m not a dick! You were the one who was on top of the stairs! As a fucking box! Of course I was gonna notice you.” Jack retorted. 

“(Y/N)? Where are you?” Ethan asked sweetly. I could see his character pushing around crates across the room. “Nowhere and everywhere.” I whispered eerily, which made everyone laugh. “I’m gonna find you and I will kill you.” Jack said, confidence bursting from him.

I shook my head “Doubt it.” I glanced at the timer “30 more seconds. Tick tock.” From Mark’s end, he cheered “You can do it! You can do it! Goooo (Y/N)!” My ego was inflated once more as I leapt out of my hiding spot and paraded around the map. The timer hit zero, Mark and I let out a cheer. “You win, I guess.” Jack grumbled. “Onto the next map?” Ethan asked, seeing that we played all the rounds. 

*time skip to next map*

The map we played next was a hotel themed one and man, was I going to have a fun time. The teams switched so now it was Ethan and I on the hiding team and Mark and Jack on the seeking team. “Ethan! Follow me!” I stage whispered and grabbed a box to be. We made our way to a stack of boxes and did our best to blend in with them.   
“We’re gonna get caught, (Y/N).” Ethan complained. “This is the worst spot ever.” I rolled my eyes and huffed “You don’t have to stay with m-” before I could finish, Ethan was already booking it out of the room. 

I sighed and stayed put. “I’m gonna go find (Y/N).” Jack said loudly. “Um, I’m gonna find her, I can do it faster.” Mark retorted. 

“That’s not the only thing you’ll do fast.” Jack muttered, causing Mark to huff. “Besides, (Y/N) loves me more than you, Mark. Right (Y/N)?”

Before I could respond, Mark butted in “No! She loves me more! She plays more games with me and we hang out more.”  
“Oh really? Well she stayed with me when she visited Ireland. Has she stayed with you?”

This argument went on for a good couple more minutes before Mark asked “(Y/N), who do you like better? Who do you want?”

It was silent for a moment until I bursted into laughter. “Guys…” I started off, wiping a tear from my eye. “Guys, I’m gay as hell, but I appreciate the fight. You both had amazing comebacks.”  
There was a complete and utter silence for a good couple seconds before Jack gave a quiet “Oh. Sorry (Y/N).”  
“No need to be, Jack. It’s okay.” I giggled and Mark finally spoke up “Yeah, oops?” It was Ethan’s turn to burst into giggles “I’m glad I recorded all of that.”  
“You’re not posting it!” Mark yelled.  
“Yes I am!”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“I’m posting it, it was funny.” Jack admitted. Mark scoffed and muttered “Fine.”  
I love these idiots so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you don't like it, I can redo it!
> 
> Keep requesting!


	20. Jordan Maron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't watch a lot of popular YTers, but I still wanted to request one.  
> Could you do one where the reader is comforted by either Captain Sparkles or SamGladiator after a bad day at work? 
> 
> For: AlexiaTheRook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

*(Y/N)*  
I sulked through the doorway and kicked off my shoes. My bag was tossed onto the floor as I slide of my drenched coat. I was filming a skit with my friends Mark and Nate, when it started to downpour, ruining all of our shots. My camera now is broken due to it being water logged and to top it all off, my favorite pair of shoes are ruined. Great. Just fucking great. 

The lights were off, so I assumed Jordan was asleep. I limped to the bedroom and saw the door was jarred. I opened it and saw Jordan sitting on the bed, smiling at something on his phone. He looked up and his smile turned to a frown. “What’s wrong (Y/N)?” he asked, getting up from the bed.

“Everything’s ruined, Jordan. All my work from today, all gone.” my lip quivered as the tears finally fell. Jordan ushered me over to the bed and wrapped my into his arms. I sobbed into his shirt. Sure, it was pointless to cry over, but everything was too much right now. Jordan shushed me, one hand was on the back of my head and the other wrapped around my back. 

Jordan whispered calming things into my ear and soon my whimpers quieted down. I pulled away and sniffled. “Sorry about that, Jor. I just needed to let it out, I guess.” I muttered. Jordan gently touched my cheek and said “Don’t apologize, (Y/N). You just needed someone to be there, and well, I’m here.” 

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. “Do you want any food?” he asked. My stomach growled as a response to that. “Yeah” I giggled “That would be nice.” Jordan got up and I flopped down onto the bed. 

After Jordan left, I decided to take a bath so I can relax. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom and drew a bath. The warm water splayed the bottom of the tub and the lilac bubble bath arose from it. I sat down in the tub and welcomed the warmth. It was so nice and peaceful as I layed there. 

Too soon, the bath grew cold and I begrudgingly got out. Just as I got dressed, a knock came from the door. “(Y/N)? Dinners ready.” Jordan said. I opened the door and nodded. “You go eat, I’ll clean up in here.” Jordan said.

Before I could protest, he was already pushing me out of the bathroom. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious and my mouth watered. He had ordered pizza. Good man. 

I took a slice and sat down onto the sofa and turned on a movie. A couple minutes later, Jordan strolled over to me and plopped down. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped me up in his arms. “Thank you, Jordan, this means a lot.” I sighed.

He played with my hair and said “Don’t thank me, sweetie. Whenever you’re upset, I’m here. Do you wanna play some Minecraft before going to bed?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!
> 
> Bye!


	21. Tyler Scheid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe do a few more with Ethan and / or Tyler? I really love to read those little Storys you write
> 
>  
> 
> For: Lia_Tenshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a mood and this is what I came up with. DON’T READ IF TRIGGERED. THIS HAS TO DO WITH AN ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, PLEASE SKIP.

*(Y/N)*

Everything was too much. Nothing could make me feel better. Nothing. I let out a loud sigh and picked myself off my floor. It was 2 am and I was the only one home. Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, and Kathryn were still out filming for some skit that mark wanted done. 

I didn’t want to go because I’m Mark’s editor and I’ don’t need to be on the scene. But, these past days have been rough on me. This darkness has burrowed itself deep inside of me and I can’t shake it off. No one has been around enough for me to talk with about this.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. No one needed to see what I was about to do. I looked into the mirror at my face. Sunken in cheeks, glossy eyes, disheveled hair. I look like death.

The cabinet was opened a crack and I opened it more to reveal the bottle of pills. No one thought to moves these. Well, they didn’t know a suicidal person lived in the house, did they? I took the bottle and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

There’s one more thing I have to do. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened messages. We had a group chat, proudly named by Amy, The Alien Meme Team. I couldn’t write too much, it would be too much for them.

I typed out the phrase “I’m so sorry” and hit send. They were an hour away, it’s not like any of them would ruin my plans. Within a few seconds of hitting send, my phone started blowing up with messages and phone calls.

My phone was abandoned at the sink as I stepped into the bathtub, pill bottle in hand. I didn’t bother turning on any water, there was no point in wasting it. I’m finally going to do this. Finally, I can have my freedom from this burden that’s been plaguing me for years. 

I dumped the contents into my hand and took a deep breath. They glistened in the light, almost like beautiful gems. I tossed them into my mouth and swallowed. Closing my eyes, I sank down into the tub. Floating.

That’s what it felt like. Like I was floating. I swear I could hear someone calling my name. I look towards the door and saw people flooding in. Everything was blurry, all I saw were shapes of people rushing over to me. 

Warm hands were on my face, but I only smiled. I finally could die in peace. Muffled voices were yelling my name. Darkness consumed my vision as I finally heard nothing. The absolute silence of nothing.

The silence soon faded and noise filled my ears. Am I...dead? I can’t be, I recognize the voice. Tyler. Slowly, I opened my eyes and winced at the brightness. A faint beeping was heard from my right.

I’m in the….hospital? A warm hand was on left one and I looked over. It was Tyler, his eyes were filled with tears. The pain was evident on his face. The bags under his eyes, and unkempt hair. 

“Why, (Y/N)? Why’d you do it?” he whispered. Tears filled my eyes and I shrugged “I’m really really sorry, Tyler. Everything was just too much.” I looked down at my hands, but Tyler forced me to look at him.

“I want to help you, (N/N), We all do. Mark, Ethan, Amy, Kathryn, and I, We are all here for you.” Tyler said gently. “I’m scared, Ty.” I whispered and reached for him. He opened his arms and I collapsed into his chest. 

Tyler wrapped his arms around me “I know, sweetie, I know. But, we are going to help you. We love you, just please, stay alive. We are going to help you.” I nodded into his chest and sobbed loudly.

“Thank you, Ty.”

“Anything for you, (N/N).”


	22. Dark x Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change things up a bit. I do accept ships as requests too and I want people not to be afraid to ask! 
> 
> Here's one that I just wrote now since I have a headache coming. 
> 
> Requested: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Danti coming at you.

Dark whimpered as the headache raged on. His skull pounded loudly, making him tug on his hair. "Please, make it stop." The entity cried softly. It was so unlike Dark to be brought down to this whimpering heap. 

"Cmon, Dark. Get up." Anti sighed, helping the demon stand. He had heard sounds coming from Dark's room and decided to investigate. They haven't been on the best of terms since Mark and Sean wanted all the egos to live together. (Bad idea). 

But, he couldn't just leave Dark wallowing in pain. Anti lifted Dark up and half carried half dragged him over to the bed. Dark curled up on top of ten blankets, clutching his head. 

"Anti, make them stop, please." Dark's lip quivered as he turned to the other demon. He was taken a back by this helpless side of Dark. Gently, he reached his hand out, stroking the raven haired demon. 

"Shhhh, it's alright, Dark. You'll be alright." He soothed. Dark nodded slightly and nestled into Anti's touch. "Stay with me, please." Dark whispered. "They won't leave me alone." 

Anti knew about the voices Dark heard. He didn't think they were this horrible. "I'm here, buddy." He said quietly. Slowly, he laid down next to Dark and wrapped his arms around the taller man. 

Dark burrowed his head into Anti's chest and began to calm down a bit. With Anti's soft fingers, it was soothing to feel them. The pain slowly disappeared as the demon pushed it all away. 

"Thank you, Anti." Dark muttered before drifting off to sleep. 

Anti looked down and smiled a bit. Maybe this edge lord wasn't so bad after all. "You're welcome, Dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting!!!! Ships too!!


	23. Hello

I feel so awful that I haven’t been updating on here. I can’t seem to find any of the requests people had sent me that I haven’t done yet. If you sent me one and I haven’t written it, please send it again! 

Thank you!


	24. Matpat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um, I didn't directly request something, I just said maybe some Matpat? I don't know, only if you want :)
> 
> For: MajorFangirl999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

*(Y/N)*  
Cuddles. That’s what I want- no, need right now. Too many shitty things happened today and I just want some good old fashioned cuddle time. I kicked the door opened with my boot clad foot and threw my stuff onto the floor. I didn’t care that I would have to pick it up later, I just need to relax. 

I kicked off my boots and hung my jacket on the post. “(Y/N)? Is that you?” a soothing voice called out. It was Matt. He walked down the hallway and into the living room where I stood. Without saying a word, I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. “Just a really bad day. Can we cuddle?” I replied. Without another word, Matt led my to our bedroom. I smiled a bit when we got to our room. Matt shut the door behind me and I made my way to the bed. The blankets enveloped me in warmth and I wa content. Matt crawled in after me and turned to lights off so only the faint glow of the setting sun was seen. 

I yawned and closed my eyes when Matt wrapped his arms around me. “How was your day?” I asked quietly. He quietly carded his fingers through my hair and shrugged. “Just worked on a theory more….nothing new. I should be done with the script tomorrow.”

I nodded and gently rested my head on his chest. “I love you, Matthew...you calm me down even on my shittiest days.” I sighed and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Matt grinned and kissed my forehead. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me too. I love you (N/N)....always.” I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. 

“I love you, dork.”

“Love you too, nerd.”


	25. Update 3

I won't be writing much on here anymore. I'll be transferring all my works to my new writing Tumbly @mystic-witch-writes if any of you still want to follow up on there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please request!!! See ya!


End file.
